Songs of a Drunken Man
by PJCOLE
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have gotten drunk. Arthur writes Alfred a song and that started a singing fest between the two.


**A/N: Was not to sure how to write on this prompt, but then watched the drunken Iggy episode and was inspired to write this! Enjoy!**

They sat on the floor, backs against an old worn down couch, beer bottles laying around their feet. Breathing in rather deeply before letting out a heaved sigh, Alfred kicked one of Arthur's feet to see if the man was still awake.

"Why'd you kick me lad?" Surprisingly Arthur seemed happy today, even though he had long consumed the minimum number of beers that usually sent him off.

"Wanted to see if you were awake," Alfred answered kicking the Brit again.

"Obviously I'm awake you twat." Alfred smiled at the intoxicated man's response. Maybe it was bad that he liked it when Arthur was angry. He could not help it though, his face was just so funny when he started yelling nonsense. Grinning wide the American went in for one last nudge.

"Damn it git, stop it!" Arthur stood up to look down on a grinning blonde. Instead of apologizing the bloody obnoxious American started whistling. Rolling his eyes, Arthur sat back down and listened to the tune. It was rather nice and Arthur soon found himself humming along. Every so often Alfred would kick his leg again, but the Brit stopped noticing and soon even started singing some random words to the tune.

"You're a bloody wanker, twat and a git lalalalalala." He slurred most of his words while sipping on his eighth (or ninth) bottle. Conducting an imaginary band he twirled his finger around in the air. "lalalalala."

"What are you singing?" Alfred asked once again kicking the other man's now bare foot (when had he taken his shoes off).

"A song I wrote about you." Arthur looked over with an eyebrow raised as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. He looked at Alfred with that face for a few more moments before turning away and singing loudly at the ceiling, "you're a bloody wanker yeah yeah yeah! Why don't you like me yeah yeah yeah? I hate the French and I hate you too! Lalalala." He seemed to have lost the tune Alfred had been whistling and ended up simply shouting most of the last half.

"Dude that sucks." The serenaded man critiqued before chugging the rest of his fifth bottle.

"YOU Suck!" Sniffling as though the younger man's words had cut him deeply, Arthur turned around and continued mumbling the odd lyrics.

"If you have to sing, sing an actual song okay?" Alfred kicked his bare foot against Arthur's (when had he taken his shoes off too).

Arthur contemplated the proposal for a few long moments before throwing his hands in the air, angrily huffing, "fine."

"Tik Tok, on the clock! But the party won't stop, no whoa no whoa." Arthur did some sort of upper body roll as he sung completely off key the first song that popped into his head. Soon enough though he stopped twirling realizing it was not the best idea in his current enumerated state.

"No you cannot sing that!" Alfred kicked at the singer's leg repeatedly.

"But I like it." Arthur said continuing on with the song, mixing up words and somehow singing them in a mix between on and off key.

"No stop NOW!" Alfred pushed at the other man's shoulder, pleading for the torture to end.

"Fine I'll sing something else." Arthur huffed and began thinking about the many different songs he could remember at the moment. Alfred sighed contently and went back to slightly nudging the other the Brit's foot over and over.

For many unknown reasons the first song to leave Arthur's mouth was Das Lied der Deutschland.(The song of Germany). "Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit…"

"Dude I can't believe you're singing that." Alfred fell into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach with one hand as the other tried not to spill his beer.

"Well I heard it once and it's really catchy." Arthur replied, trying hard to calm his growing blush.

"Hey singing something I know the lyrics to, I wanna sing too!" Apparently the last bottle Alfred drank was enough to make him lose restraint. Arthur thought for a few moments before replying with the chorus to a rather old American song, he believed Alfred would know.

"Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee!" Alfred turned to him and smiled before deciding to sing along. Draping one arm around the shorter man, Alfred happily swayed them both back and forth.

"Hahaha man, you're so wasted I can't believe you know all the words to this!"

"Shut up! I'm just 'avin' a bit a fun and of c'rse I know the words it's a good s'ng." And with that the two very drunk boys ran through half of at least four songs. All of which happened to be American.

"Don't Stop Believing, hold on to that feelin'" Alfred had taken over the role of off key singer as the night passed and more bottles appeared around their feet.

"You're pretty pissed too, git!" Arthur laughed while watching as Alfred air guitared in the middle of the messy living room.

"Hahaha maybe! Or I just love this song- don't stop believing'!" Crashing down right into Arthur's lap, the slap happy American sung passionately into the others ear. "Street light people. Whoa oh, oh!" He held onto the other man's shirt as Arthur desperately tried to remove the large American from his lap.

"Get off of me and stop singing in my ear, you bloody wanker!" After some struggling Alfred was sprawled next to Arthur with his head on the other man's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, quiet other than a few hiccups and deep sighs.

"I can't think of another song." Alfred broke in, sliding his toes up Arthur's ankle and breathing deep against the Brit's neck. Arthur just placed his head down on the American's shrugging slightly in answer. They sat in silence again.

"Sing something from England, I'm sick of American music." Arthur spoke softly nuzzling the blonde hair of Alfred's head.

"Okay, all the British stuff I know is Beatles though." His toes never did stop running up and down the length of Arthur's foot. The Brit murmured a response that Alfred took as permission to sing the only song he could think of.

"Yeah you, got that something. I think you'll understand, when I say that something. I Want to Hold Your Hand. I Want to Hold Your Hand. I Want to Hold Your Hand" He sung it softly against Arthur's shoulder. "Oh please, say to me you'll let me be you're man and please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand." Arthur's looked down at the curled body next to his examining the man's right arm hesitantly. "mnmhnm lala."

"What are you doing, finish the song love?" Arthur whispered slowly moving his left hand over a little, stretching his fingers towards a certain American's.

"I don't remember the words." He said simply, continuing to hum the tune softly against Arthur's upper chest. Sitting there, listening to the soft notes buzzing through the American's closed lips, Arthur smiled lightly.

"Hey why are you holding my hand?" Alfred asked after a while, not letting go or struggling for release.

"You asked me to," Arthur answered simply, tightening his finger's between Alfred's.

"You know I was just…" The American trailed off curling closer to the Brit.

"You where just what?" Arthur's eyes fluttered closed.

"Never mind." Alfred's did as well.

"…okay." And they sat like that for the rest of the night, ignoring the fact that both would have killer back aches in the morning. All that mattered now was the steady breathing of the other and the soft tune Alfred started to whistle as they fell asleep.

**A/N: Comment if you dare!**


End file.
